


Glitter plums on fire

by NovemberWings



Series: The Queer Avengers [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And it's not explicit at all, Dancing, First Pride, Fluff, Fun, Glitter, Grinding, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, Party, Queer Avengers, Romantic Fluff, Sex is on fire, Teasing, This is so goddamn cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but no actual smut, joking, plums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Bucky goes to his first pride with his long-term partner Tony. So much glitter and fluff.





	Glitter plums on fire

There was so many colours. It was like he had taken that drug again that he had taken at a party when he was 17 years old. The atmosphere screamed ‘PARTY’ but had an underlining notion of acceptance. The air was overflowing with noise, laughter, kissing, playful screaming and joyful music that people readily sung along to, often with their hands in the air. Large trucks when by with people in them, the trucks often painted and covered in balloons and glitter.

Bucky glanced at Tony who had a massive smile adorning his face as he too sung along gently to the music. He couldn’t believe the beauty of the man in front of him and he gently bopped along to the music, his teeth gleaming, his facial hair perfect. Even through the messy coloured hairspray, which somehow suited him, and the mass amount of glitter covering his body he looked beautiful. Bucky had never felt more lucky, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his beautiful partner.

Tony must have felt his stare as he suddenly turned to face him in the crowd. They had stayed back a little bit because of both Bucky and Tony’s fear of crowds, but there were still people around them. The smile on Tony’s face never wandered but somehow meandered its way onto Bucky’s own face.  
“What?” Tony smiled at him  
“Just I think… you look so beautiful.” Tony’s grin grew wider and he gave a gentle punch to Bucky’s flesh shoulder. He leaned forward and met his lips with his in a quick chaste kiss.  
“I look beautiful because you complete me, Plums.” And despite himself Bucky felt his cheeks heat with school-boy embarrassment. Tony gently rubbed his hair and messed it up, and let out a little bark of laughter, gently grabbing his stomach, at Bucky’s dishevelled appearance.

Suddenly, a heavy beat filled the air and Tony raised his hands in the air letting out a loud ‘whoooo hooooo’ and spun around wiggling his hips a little.  
“You gotta love pride music, buddy!” Everyone was singing along now, apparently this was a popular song. Even though Bucky couldn’t join in he smiled at the sheer joy that was almost a palpable object surrounding and blanketing them all. A drum started up suddenly, just before the whole street burst into loud singing and jumping along with the beat.  
“Whoaaaa, this sex is one fire!” 

Tony turned to buck and grabbed his waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss, and Bucky wanted this moment to last forever. Too soon Tony pulled back and grabbed his hips, gently pulling Bucky closer and started grinding his hips into his while smiling in a manner that can only be described as ‘wolfish’. But god did Bucky think that was hot, and he gifted a Tony an animalistic grin, canines and all.  
‘Consumed. To watch it transpire.” Tony sung along grinding into Bucky. Without warning, Tony pulled back and started jumping with the rest of the crowd, flashing Bucky a cheeky grin, which Bucky returned with a pout. Which only served to make Tony laugh harder and send him a wink. Grabbing hold of his shirt Tony moved his mouth sinuously close to Bucky’s ear and whispered, ‘be patient’ but letting go of his shirt and grabbing his hand, moving towards where he saw Pepper, Bruce and Peter.

Later that night, drunk on happiness (and just a little alcohol) they fell on their bed in a jumbled mess of limbs, hair, half removed clothes and an excess amount of glitter. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss and for a while they stayed that way. Half clothed, holding one another, kissing.  
Bucky pulled away and looked Tony deep in his eye and noticed green glitter trapped in Tony’s eyes lashes. He gently reached forward and pulled the glitter out making Tony giggle.  
“You know we’re going to be finding glitter in places for months to come right?”  
“Yes I know.” Bucky giggled, actually GIGGLED. He took a breath. “I love you, more than anything, Tony.”  
“I know. I love you too, plum chops.” Tony flashed him a toothy smile, and Bucky growled through a grin before grabbing Tony’s hips and flipping his body under his.

This was going to be such a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so different from the stuff I normally write, which is normally angst. I was just in a bad mood and decided I needed some fluff, plus pride is great.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of my fluff writing, and tips would be appreciated. Thanks guys


End file.
